Taste the Chocolate
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Chocolate Series: SasuKarin/CANON/Ficlet/Sasuke bukan penggemar manis. Ia datang ke dapur bukan untuk melihat Karin membuat cokelat. Tapi Karin menawarinya untuk mencicipi adonan yang ia buat./"Kautahu aku tak suka sesuatu yang manis."/"Dan kautahu kalau aku sudah tahu itu."/Sasuke memandangi jemari lentik di depan mulutnya./"Cokelat tak hanya manis, kadang mereka pahit."/RnR?


_"Sometimes it's wrong to be right. But sometimes, it's right to be wrong."_

* * *

**TASTE THE CHOCOLATE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

_No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**WARNING (S): ****_Canon, Fluff, Short, No Plot_****!**

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Karin meletakkan sendok plastik adonan cokelat yang dipegangnya dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dapur penginapan tempat tim Taka menginap. Karin mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia meraih kacamata dalam kantung celemeknya lalu menatap Sasuke baik-baik.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Karin sembari meraih baskom cokelat leleh di hadapannya dan mengaduknya lagi. "Aku sedang membuat cokelat."

"Tidak ada perlu. Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak pergi keluar penginapan. Aku tak mau kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Karin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagaimanapun, di desa ini banyak ninja dari berbagai negara singgah."

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ck. Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku tak sebodoh Suigetsu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia berbalik, bersiap pergi dari dapur.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Mau mencicipi cokelat yang sudah jadi?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik. "Tidak."

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap punggung lebar Sasuke yang bersiap pergi. Ia menarik napas, melepas lagi kacamatanya dan menatap isi loyang cokelatnya. "Kau aneh sekali, Sasuke."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sasuke urung melangkah.

Karin memang tak lagi menatap Sasuke. Ia kembali sibuk dengan cokelatnya tapi ia tahu Sasuke masih berdiri di sana, menunggu maksud perkataannya.

"Kalau hanya mengecekku, kaubisa menyuruh Suigetsu atau Juugo."

Sasuke tak merespons. Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Karin ada benarnya. Rasanya salah kalau Sasuke harus mengakuinya begitu saja—meski itu benar.

"Untuk apa datang kemari tapi pergi begitu saja? Apa susahnya berdiri di sampingku dan benar-benar mengecek apa yang sedang kukerjakan?"

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Cih." Karin menghela napas keras lalu tak lagi memedulikan Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeming, ia belum menyingkir dari tempatnya. "Kautahu aku tak suka sesuatu yang manis."

"Dan kautahu kalau aku sudah tahu itu." Karin mencicipi cokelat di ujung jari manisnya—mengecek kadar manisnya. "Cokelat tak hanya manis, kadang mereka pahit."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Yah, seperti caramu meperlakukanku sekarang."

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melirik Sasuke dari balik pundaknya. "Berdiri di sampingku, cicipi apa yang kubuat, seperti yang kuperintahkan."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa Karin jadi sok memerintah sekali? Ia tahu Karin adalah perempuan _bossy_—tak seperti semua perempuan yang selalu ia temui. Karin tak mudah menyetujui setiap langkah yang diambil Sasuke. Hanya saja, makin lama Karin makin bersikap keras. Mungkin karena dulu Sasuke pernah hampir membunuhnya?

"Di dapur, perempuan selalu lebih berkuasa. Pernah mendengar itu, Sasuke?" tanya Karin santai.

Sekelebat bayangan Mikoto menyambangi jala-jala memori otaknya.

Pemuda itu melangkah.

Mendekat.

Dan berdiri tepat di samping Karin.

Karin tersenyum perlahan. "Tak susah kan melakukan apa yang kuminta?"

Hanya terdengar 'Hn' singkat dari bibir Sasuke.

Karin menyodorkan jemari telunjuk tangannya yang dilumuri cokelat ke depan mulut Sasuke. Pemuda itu sempat bergeming. Tapi ia tahu maksud Karin.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sasuke memandangi jemari lentik di depan mulutnya.

"Ini tidak seperti sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Kau, kan, biasa menggigit kulitku saat mengisap cakraku."

"Kuharap ini tidak manis."

Karin hanya tersenyum. Biar Sasuke yang menilai sendiri.

Karin tahu Sasuke tak suka sesuatu yang manis. Karin memahami Sasuke. Ia tahu semua tentang Sasuke—tentang Itachi dan Uchiha. Sasuke sebenarnya tak ingin mengakuinya. Ia tak ingin mengakui bahwa Karin memang mengerti semua tentangnya. Kini, di hadapannya, Karin memintanya mencicipi cokelat buatan perempuan itu. Sasuke ingin mengatakan kalau ia lah satu-satunya yang benar. Sasuke tak ingin mengakui kalau ia salah. Meski mungkin kali ini, sekali ini, biarlah ia mengakuinya.

Jemari itu kini bersarang dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Rasanya tak terlalu manis, kan?"

**E N D**

* * *

**_A/n: _**

**_AWAWAWAWWWW~ Edaaaaan~_**

**_Ini gak OOC, ya? Gak, kan? Gak, kan? O/O Aihhh, ane demen merekaaaa~ Karin emang satu-satunya cewek yang beneran 'strong' di depan Sasuke. I love theeeem! Please, Kishi! Make 'em canoooonnn! *peluk NejiHina* #lho_**

**_Fic SK ini gak disambungin ke 'Chocolate' yang lain. Gak nyambung sama sekali ke NS atau pair lain :3_**

**_Just want to make it simple. Sebenarnya saat diskusi untuk ide SK dengan Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, bukan seperti ini idenya. But, I've just got another idea that suits them so welll~ Cek fic lain yaaaa~  
_**

**_Review?_**

**_ SALAM COKELAAAAT!_**


End file.
